My Master's Call (Alternate version)
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: Klarion has a proposition for the most unlikely of people- Zatanna Zatara. and what's this mysterious proposition? A chance. A chance to get her father back. But at what cost was this bargain struck? Her freedom. Forever. With Klarion. Will she accept this? Or refuse it? Does she have a choice? Warnings: Some violence. Non Chalant. AU. [Klar/Zata, Babymagic]. I don't own cover pic.
1. The proposition

Summary:_ Klarion has a proposition for the most unlikely of people- Zatanna Zatara. and what's this mysterious proposition? A chance. A chance to get her father back. But at what cost was this bargain struck? Her freedom. Forever. With Klarion. Will she accept this? Or refuse it? Does she have a choice? Warnings: Some violence. Non Chalant. AU. [Klar/Zata, Babymagic]._

**Notes: Please READ. This story was a collaboration. I saw a babymagic video and it inspired me so much I just had to ask the creator if I could write this. She agreed, thankfully, causing extreme excitement to stir inside me. Oh, the plot-lines! Just excited. Anyway, if you like this story, please check out her channel on YouTube. Her Pen-name is _"Raven Roth"_. Her video is called _"__Zatanna/Klarion. AU. (Young Justice)"_. Thank you.**

My Master's Call-

_~Chapter one~_

_"The proposition"_

* * *

><p>Her face stayed obscured by her bangs. Raven black locks. Her eyes broken, even when he promised her father's safe return. So what had put her in such a state? The answer is quite simple actually.<p>

Klarion Beak.

The royal brat himself.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks previous...<em>

"Okay, I'm here!" she screamed into the dark that surrounded her. "Whoever you are, reveal yourself!"

She heard the faint rustling of someone moving. She felt her fists clench involuntarily. She suddenly felt a cold presence chill the air around her.

Her first impression was that one of her cryo-kenetic enemies had ambushed her. Maybe even more than just one.

She shrugged that variable off. If it had been one of them, no doubt, she would be a Zatannaicle by now.

"Who are you?" She snapped into the empty space. There was no reply. "Answer me!"

Again; nothing. And then... a laugh. A sick, twisted harmony that filled the night air, making it seem even darker.

"Foolish child." She felt a shiver run down her spine at the voice in her ear. She whipped around in surprise, finding herself face to face with the most unlikely of villains, Klarion Beak.

A glare immediately materialized on her face at the sight of him. The reason why her father was now Doctor Fate. The reason why Doctor Fate was needed in the first place.

He only smirked at the expression. "Oh, you remember me. That's good," he intoned mockingly.

She unconsciously took a small misstep back, readying herself for a strike that was surely to come. It did not. Instead, he only teased her further with another laugh.

"Ohhhh, is the legendary Doctor Fate's little girl scared? I wonder what he would say if he could see you now."

Zatanna felt her cheeks get hot at that. She reclaimed her footing, "Doctor Fate is not my father," she returned coldly.

He grinned at the obvious disownment in her voice. "Yes, you're right. That mean Doctor Fate isn't. But that sad little thing he calls a host is, now isn't he?"

She looked away, refusing to let him see how much that comment stung. A big mistake that turned out to be. You see, that only informed him of just how correct a statement struck true.

He laughed yet again, causing that heartbroken feeling to seize her being once more.

"Well, as much as I'd like to savor the pain you're getting from our "little talk", I suppose now would be a good time to explain exactly why I'm here."

Zatanna Zatara looked him straight in the eye. "Yes?"

He shrugged, carelessly. "I guess I should start out with the fact that that sad man you call a father isn't _completely_ lost to Nabu."

She swore her heart stopped, then became rabid, liking a predator chasing its prey. "You mock me. You mock me and you laugh at my outcome. I don't think Hades himself would want you in his Hell.

She wiped away tears that had just started to form on the edge of her eyelids, threatening to fall into clear view for his entertainment.

Klarion was unmoved. And showed that plain fact with a simple statement, "Tearful. Hmm. That's feminine."

She shook her head in annoyance, finally being pushed passed the breaking point by his mockery.

"I'm leaving." She turned to go. But she couldn't pretend to mishear his slight whisper. And as her brain willed them to move on, they just turned around instead, giving her the impression that what he had just whispered was a spell.

"I'm not done with you yet," he warned her, surprising her with the fact that, for the first time in the whole encounter, he was dead serious. Something that was not like him at all.

She felt his grip loosen, but she dared not move away. "Fine. Have it your way. What else did you want to talk about?"

He smiled evilly. "A Proposition, if you don't mind. The idea of a genius, if I do say so myself-"

"-And you do."

He smirked, rolling his eyes at her inquires. "Cute. But no. I was thinking more along the lines of the world seeing my genius."

She rolled her eyes. "Delusions, more like."

He simply wore a smug grin. "Laugh if you want, but your opinion means nothing to me, Foolish one."

She sighed, deciding his tone was a good cue to stop talking back now. "Very well, continue."

He nodded, somewhat politely. "Well, as I was saying, a proposition. A proposition that would get your father back. A proposition that would get me something back in return."

She raised an eye-brow at the lst part, but decided not to question it. "What would this, oh-so-great, proposition be, Klarion?"

"His freedom... for your's."

* * *

><p>Endnote: Interestingly enough, I don't believe in Hell. To me, it's just another name for the grave. Thank you. Please watch the video that I did NOT make and and do NOT own by "Raven Roth". It's awesome.<p> 


	2. Accept or deny

**_Warnings: MANY dramatic themes in this chapter. Cause we all know how I feel about drama..._**

My Master's Call-

_~Chapter two~_

_"Accept or deny"_

* * *

><p>Zatanna felt her heart stop.<p>

"And what would this, oh-so-great, proposition be, Klarion?" she found herself asking, hoping.

And then, "His freedom... for your's."

She felt weightless. As though her body was not on Earth anymore. Like the oxygen had been cut off from her brain. As though she would freeze to death, only to explode, then after. Breathless. Shattered. Broken.

He saw this and found it amusing. "Are you done moping, or do I get an answer anytime soon?"

She hated him. Hated him with her being. It wasn't enough to force her to put on Fate's helmet. It wasn't enough to force her father to take her place as Fate's new host. It wasn't enough to take her father away from her. It wasn't enough to continue to mock her. To her very face. It just wasn't enough.

He smirked at her expression. "Hmm. I got the impression that you'd need more time to think. I'll be back in three weeks for your answer. If you do not have it by then,well," he stopped mid-sentence to shrug unhelpfully, "I guess you can kiss your precious daddy goodbye."

He gave one last sardonic look, then disappeared with the snap of his fingers, leaving Zatanna to decipher if the last hour or so had all been just a bad dream. For her sake and her father's... she hoped so.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Artemis said, practically tackling her friend the moment when she came through the door, "You look tired. Where did you go anyway?"<p>

It was only at that moment, when Zatanna realized just how tired she was. "No where, really. Just walked around a bit."

She'd already come to the conclusion that it would most likely be best that she kept her "little talk", as he put it, with Klarion, a secret. Maybe if she told, they wouldn't understand.

Thank God, Artemis seemed to buy it. She bid her goodbye and ran off to see what Wally was doing.

And, once again, for the second time that night, she was left all alone.

* * *

><p>Klarion's question still confused her.<p>

What _would_ she say when the time came? Would she most likely end up back-stabbing her friends if she agreed? Would he really release her father from Fate? If so, would Zatara understand? What would Klarion's "glorious" prize be? Would it have something to do with her? Most likely. Would she be happy with Klarion's "services"? Was there a variable where she _could_ say no?

There were so many variable, and they all seemed to be leading off in different directions. But then, none of them also seemed to tell her that "no" was an answer.

But what scared her the most? If she left her father to Fate. Yes. Her mind was made up. If she saw Klarion again, he'd get his answer. Like it or not.


	3. Klarion's fascination

My Master's Call-

_~Chapter three~_

_"Klarion's fascination"_

* * *

><p><em>"Hmm. I get the impression that you need more time to think. I'll be back in three weeks for your answer. If you do not have it by then,well... I guess you can kiss your precious daddy goodbye."<em>

Klarion snapped his fingers, reciting a dematerialization spell.

He returned straight to the Beak Manor. His large, dark castle.

He shook his head hoping to clear it. He just couldn't get that girl's expression out of his mind. It was so sincere, so loving (to her father anyway...). But there was also something else... desperation. She was just another one. Just another kid searching for a father that could never been found... well, that is, without _**HIS** _help. But if she refused it? Her father would be long gone to Fate himself.

Klarion didn't know why, but just looking at the girl's face had stirred something in him. Some desire he had long forgotten. A strange urge to help someone other than himself.

Yes. He had meant it when he'd said that he'd get her father back. But he also had been serious when he said that it wouldn't be for free... No. There had to be something in it for him. A desire to be kind, it was. But a desire to rule overtook it.

So, yes; he'd help her. but really? he'd be helping himself the whole time.

He smiled at the thought.

He pulled his shirt off, whispering a slight incantation to get a new one on. This one was a normal t-shirt. Something he'd only wear to bed. And something that _**NO ONE**_ would ever get to see him in.

He did the same with his pants, and fell into bed, rethinking over his previous exploits for the day.

First he'd turned some little boy's father into a cat, causing the poor boy to break out crying. Then he'd taken a girl's lollipop and made it a snake, causing her to run away, screaming. Then he'd mercilessly defeated a young girl by the name "Zatanna Zatara", a.k.a, his arch-enemy's host's daughter.

And soon to be his little maid-servant, poor thing.

And would he feel bad? No. And he never did.

* * *

><p>Klarion pulled the blankets up around his shoulders, smiling unconsciously.<p>

Her expression had been so sweet, so sincere, so cute. Wait! So cute?! His eyes shot open at the thought, which was one that hadn't taken him by utter surprise.

He cocked his head ever so slightly (as well as he could with his head still on the pillow). "Huh."


End file.
